Die anonymen Todesser
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Wieder eine Gooseaufgabe  D Severus wird genötigt zu den anonymen Todessern zu gehen...


Sooo =) wiedermal eine Goose!

oOoOoOoOo

goose

Also, da ich kürzlich eine, wie ich finde, lustige Idee hatte und ich hoffe, dass die noch nicht benutzt wurde...

Schreibe einen OS über die "Anonymen Todesser"!

Zusatzbedingungen:

- Snape wird dazu genötigt, beizutreten

- "Muggel sind Freunde, kein Spielzeug."

- "Fenrir kann nicht kommen, er hat ein Treffen mit den Anonymen Werwölfen."

Frist: Bis zum 31.3.2011 ^^

oOoOoOoOo

Freitag Abend. 19:30.

Treffpunkt der Anonymen Todesser.

Da standen sie nun beide und sahen auf das abgegriffene Papierschild an der Glastür.

„Treffen der Anonymen Todesser"- stand darauf.

„Dumbledore, ich kann nicht glauben das ich das wirklich mitmache."

„Komm schon Severus, hab dich nicht so. Bestimmt ist es interessant und hilft dir, alles schreckliche was du erlebst zu verarbeiten.", Albus steckte sich zufrieden nickend eine Lakritzschnecke in den Mund. Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Severus folgte ihm.

Der Raum sah aus wie eine Tanzschule, Spiegel waren an den Wänden, und in der Mitte des großen Raumes war ein riesiger Stuhlkreis aufgebaut.

Albus und Severus setzten sich auf zwei freie Plätze.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine, offensichtlich in einem Zirkuszelt gekleidete, dürre Dame in die Mitte des Stuhlkreises hüpfte und sich einmal fröhlich um die eigene Achse drehte.

„Willkommen, willkommen! Wie ich sehe haben wir zwei neue Gesichter hier?", sie verharrte lachend vor Severus und Albus.

„Oh nein, ich begleite Severus hier," er deutete kurz auf seinen Sitznachbarn. „nur um ihn zu unterstü dachte es würde ihm gut tun über seine Vergangenheit als Todesser zu reden", sagte Albus lachend und schüttelte der Dame ihre von klimpernden Armbändern umsäumte Hand.

„Wunderbar, wie nett es ist einen so guten Freund zu haben nicht wahr?", fragte das Hippiemädchen Severus.

Dieser Grunzte.

„Dann stellen sie sich doch einmal vor.", sagte sie und setzte sich Schwungvoll auf einen freien Platz.

Severus blickte in die Runde.

Die üblichen Verdächtigen waren anwesend.

Lestrange, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle... Er runzelte die Stirn. Ein Mann mit einem großen Hut, Sonnenbrille und Trenchcoat, dessen Kragen so weit hoch gezogen war das er das Gesicht bis zur Nase verdeckte saß auch da.

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schnaubte, da meinte es wohl jemand sehr ernst mit der Anonymität.

Albus stieß ihm in die Seite. „Komm schon, Junge." zischte er ihm zu.

Severus knurrte und sah wieder zu der erwartungsvoll lächelnden Beraterin.

„Die Idioten hier kennen mich alle.", sagte er und schlug seine Beine übereinander.

„Aber, aber! Das gehört zum Ritual. Bitte stellen sie sich ordentlich vor." sagte die grässlich bunte Frau immer noch lächelnd, als hätte ihre Mutter sie mit Schokoladenmilch statt Muttermilch gestillt.

Severus blickte in die Runde.

Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo, ich bin Severus und ich bin ein Todesser.", sagte er schnell und schaute grimmig drein.

„Hallo Severus!", sagten alle im Chor.

Er verzog sein Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen.

„Sehr gut, Severus!", sagte Albus und klopfte ihm väterlich auf seine Schulter.

„So, wo waren wir beim letzten mal stehen geblieben?" fragte die Zuckerskulptur und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Muggel sind Freunde, kein Spielzeug.", sagten alle, außer Severus, im Chor.

„Richtig!", sie sah kurz von ihren Notizen auf. „Wo ist denn Fenrir? Kommt er heute nicht?"

"Fenrir kann nicht kommen, er hat ein Treffen mit den Anonymen Werwölfen." Meldete sich Malfoy und zwinkerte ihr lasziv zu.

Sie zwinkerte kichernd zurück.

„Muggel sind Freunde, kein Spielzeug. Wer hat sich denn die Woche über daran gehalten. Bitte seid ehrlich."

12 von 20 hoben die Hände.

„Wunderbar, dafür gibt es gleich wie immer Plaketten. Nun zu den anderen, Was hat euch dieses mal wieder Schwach werden lassen. Lucius beginnt.

„Es war so, unser Lord hat..."

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen und starrte an die Decke.

Albus neben ihm hörte aufmerksam zu.

Severus linste kurz zu Albus hinüber und dann sah er sich im Raum um.

Er merkte wie er sich langsam den Hintern platt saß und seine Finger kribbelten.

Er könnte jetzt Zuhause am Kamin sitzen und ein gutes Buch lesen.

Oder dem Köter einen Naschkorb vom Chappi zukommen lassen.

Vielleicht sogar ein oder zwei Klausuren durchgehen.

Und wo saß er?

Bei den anonymen Heulsusen.

Ein oder zwei Wortfetzen schnappte er von den um sich herum sitzenden auf.

„Dann verlangte der Lord den Kindergarten zu überfallen und alle zu töten bis auf den letzten Knirps. Leider hatte er sich mit dem Wochentag vertan und wir stürmten den Kindergarten an einem Samstag."

Pah! Daran erinnerte er sich gut. Der halbe Orden des Phönix hatte, bereit zum Kampf, in den Startlöchern gehockt und auf sein Zeichen gewartet. Hätte Severus gewusst das der Nasenlose es an einem Samstag auf einen Kindergarten abgesehen hatte, hätte er sich Krank gemeldet und den Orden gar nicht erst gerufen.

„... hat der Lord eine runde Pizza bestellt, selbstverständlich um den Muggellieferanten zu Foltern und schließlich umzubringen. Als es dann klingelte standen wir alle hinter der Tür, Der Lord persönlich öffnete und bekam einen Wutanfall. Mulciber war wohl knapp bei Kasse und hatte einen Nebenjob als Pizzalieferant angenommen."

Nach einiger Zeit fand Severus einen losen Faden an dem Saum seiner Robe.

endlich kommt mal Spannung in diesen öden verschwendeten Abend, dachte er und begann an dem Faden zu zupfen.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor, herrschte Stille.

Überrascht sah er auf. War es schon vorbei?

Aber nein, die Hippiefrau stand auf und sah verständnisvoll in die Runde.

„Also, wir haben nun alle eure Geschichten angehört. Was für Gemeinsamkeiten fallen euch auf, hm?"

Albus wippelte aufgeregt auf dem Stuhl herum. „Ich! Ich weiß es! Nehmen sie mich dran!", flüsterte er.

Severus verdrehte, so wie es ihm vorkam, zum hundertsten mal an diesem Abend die Augen.

„Weiß es jemand von den Betroffenen?", fragte sie und sah in die Runde.

Keiner meldete sich.

„Albus, sagen sie uns doch welche Gemeinsamkeit sie gesehen haben."

„Die Gemeinsamkeit ist, der Dunkle Lord. Er stiftet sie alle zu all dem an, er hat die Ideen, und sie alle folgen.", sagte er und nickte zufrieden.

„Richtig.", sagte die Ponchoqueen „was sie tun müssen ist, sich langsam von ihrem Lord zu lösen. Treffen sie sich nicht mehr so oft mit ihm, versuchen sie ihm klar zu machen das er, so wie er sich jetzt verhält kein guter Umgang für sie ist. Wenn sie das schaffen haben sie einen weiteren großen Schritt in Richtung ihres eigenen selbstständigen normalen Lebens geschafft."

Sie sah in die Runde und sah in fassungslose Gesichter.

Severus schnaubte. Wenn das so einfach wäre...

Plötzlich kam Regung in die stille Gruppe. Der Mann in dem Trenchcoat sprang auf.

„So ist das also. Das denkt ihr alle also über mich!", rief er und warf seine Sonnenbrille zu Boden. „Ich wusste doch das ihr Freitagabends in eine Lästerrunde über mich geht ihr Verräter!"

„Mein Lord," jammerten nun alle und fielen auf ihre knie.

Severus hob eine Augenbraue an und sah zu Albus herüber.

Dieser lutschte vergnügt auf einem Brausebonbon herum.

„Hallo Tom."

Lord Voldemort nickte Dumbledore kurz zu und sah dann auf die Männer die vor seinen Füßen herum rutschten.

„Kommt ihr mir mal nach Hause ihr Mistkerle!", keifte er und marschierte richtung Tür.

Jammernd krochen die Todesser ihm hinterher.

Zurück blieben nur noch Severus, Albus und die vor Schreck erstarrte Betreuerin.

„Prima, dann hat sich die Sache ja erledigt.", sagte Severus, stand auf und marschierte zur Tür.

Albus verstaute seine Bonbontüte in seiner Robe und sah freundlich zur Betreuerin.

„Es war sehr lehrreich heute bei ihnen dabei zu sein. Dankeschön." sagte er und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

Die Frau sah vollkommen panisch zu ihm auf.

„Der...Lord...er war...", stotterte sie.

„Obliviate."


End file.
